


Jealousy

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt From Tumblr: </p><p>"Hope you doing mind since I love your writing but can you do a prompt of a jealous Trevalyan watching Galyan and Cassandra talking from afar? And having everyone teasing him about it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Trevalyan and Varric walked further down the corridor, heading towards the main hall after Leliana had walked into his office, telling him there was a guest at Skyhold and he was expected to greet him. Varric had took one look at Trevalyan’s exhausted features and helped haul him to his feet, pulling him down the hallways of the large castle.

They pushed open the doors to the large hall, seeing the Skyhold throne sitting at one end, its large gaudy tusks almost seeming to taunt him, as his eyes swept over the brown haired mage standing close to it. 

He stepped closer to the rest of the members of his Inquisition, they parted quickly to accommodate him. He looked quickly through the ranks to see if he could spot the olive skinned seeker that had caught his attention, but she had yet to enter the hall. 

Varric watched Trevalyan scan the man stood by the throne, who had still yet to notice the Inquisitors presence. He was tall, with long enchanters robes that hung across a lean yet muscled body, with long brown hair that was pulled half away from his face. 

His thoughts were snapped away by the hall door banging open, Sera jumped beside him, catching her arm on Iron Bull’s to stop herself from falling over, which was met with a deep chuckle from the Qunari, earning him a slap from the loud elf.

"Galyan!!" came Cassandra’s loud yell. Trevalyan was shoved aside unapologetically as she rushed past them all to jump into the mages arms. The mage - Galyan he supposed, grinned widely and hugged her tightly to his body. 

Trevalyan instantly tensed, his hands curling into fists clenched so tight he was sure his palms were bleeding. Cassandra pulled Galyan further into the room as she untangled herself from him, though still keeping one slender hand on his robed arm. 

He watched as her face lit up in a bright smile, it was the first genuine smile he’d ever seen cross her features, and it did strange things to his stomach, twisting as if someone had stuck their hands into his gut and were playing with his organs. 

The rest of the Inquisition seemed to notice as they looked away from the two quietly talking pair, who now had their heads together and were whispering softly to each other, gesturing wildly. Sera was the first to notice, and after she’d nudged Iron Bull, who’d turned to Vivienne to alert her to the situation, causing her to quickly throw her hand politely over her mouth, mainly to hide her large, shit eating grin. 

Blackwall let out a groan as Varric held out his hand to him, crooking his fingers slyly, with a smirk on his face as the jingling coin bag landed in his open palm. “Nice doing business with you.” Varric had chuckled. Culled had just run his hands through his hair, shaking his head as Josephine leaned over all of them to tap Trevalyan on the shoulder. 

He was instantly shocked away from staring at Cassandra and the mage, looking towards the dark skinned scholar. “Stop being a jealous fool and go get her!” she whispered to Trevalyan, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not jealous.” he snapped back, crossing his arms like a small child. 

Sera then coughed loudly and held out her hand to Iron Bull, who chuckled good naturedly and handed her a few coins. “Brother, your hands are bleeding.” Iron Bull pointed out, his good eye sparkling with mirth, trying to hold onto his loud guffaws. 

Trevalyan instantly uncurled his hands, thrusting them into his pockets to hide the small half moon marks that crisscrossed his hands. This caused the rest of the Inquisition to burst out laughing, even the ever quiet Cole couldn’t hold in a small smile at the Inquisitors obvious dodging of his jealousy. 

Dorian strode around Cole and slung his arms over Trevalyan’s shoulders. “My dear Inquisitor, as much as you may try to hide it, you’re a green eyed fool.” he laughed at Iron Bull’s snort and continued. “Go over, introduce yourself to the man and show our lovely Seeker how much more of a man you are.” 

Trevalyan rolled his eyes, but inside he steeled himself. Cassandra was his Seeker, a member of his Inquisition and Maker be damned he was going to have her. He wouldn’t lose her to some gangly man in a dress. He pushed away from his companions, all who crowded together instantly, money exchanging hands quickly as they all watched with bated breath. 

The mage turned at Trevalyan’s footsteps, pulling away from Cassandra but still keeping a hand on her arm. Galyan held out a hand to shake Trevalyan’s, but he brushed it aside quickly. “Seeker, I believe we have some more plans to go over in the war room. I’m afraid we don’t have time for guests at the moment.” he spat, eyeing down the now seething right hand. 

Half of the members of the Inquisition groaned, with Cullen, Dorian and Solas handing over a few more coins to the laughing few, all of which had bet on his jealousy preventing him from being the bigger man. 

Trevalyan strode away without another word, leaving a steaming Cassandra, a confused Galyan and a few broke members of the Inquisition staring after him.


End file.
